Silver Rose of Everlast
by Celestrial Eclipse
Summary: Aliah,a half Elven girl who is one of the gaurdians from the Everlast Circle was chased away from her home and bumps into a certain young man.Unexplainable things happen and what does this young man have to do with Queen Ella?And is Aliah more than a gaur
1. Default Chapter

Well....um....hope this story is better than my other ones......R&R....  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Ella enchanted...but so far everything is mine!!!!My plot!!!!My character!  
  
Hope my story don't suck......  
  
Silver Rose of Everlast  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter one:no turning back _________________________________________________________  
  
I walked among the street of the market in a tattered dress that was covered with dirt.My silver hair now a deep greasy black color and my body was embeded with scars.People who passed me, glanced at me.Some with pity in their eyes and some with disgust.I kept to myself with my eyes drawn to the ground and my wounded bare feet.I felt hunger deepen inside me as I walked.It had been days since I last ate or had a bath.  
  
I stopped and stared at the man selling fruits and large loafs of breads wrapped in paper.The smell of bread drifted over to me and I felt weak as my hunger deepened.I glanced at my dirty hands and the black tatoo marks on both my wrists.The mark of the Everlast Gaurdians.I stood there in hunger as I wondered to myself.However did a Silver Gaurdian of the Everlast Circle come to be like this?No matter,I was never going back there.I could never go back.The Dark Elf Hirlan had taken over the throne of Empast,high kingdom of the elves.Sooner or later he would try to conquer the human worlds as well.There's no going back now.A useless coward as I am is nothing compared to a great army of Hirlan.But...just maybe if I found help then someone...Ah...how silly of me to think of such things.Who would help a half elfling like myself?  
  
I wiped my hands on the dress as an effort to clean them but it only made my hands look worse.I sighed and walked away from the wonderful smell of bread.I felt weak and dizzy.My usually healthy body felt fragile,as if I would break into a million pieces if something was to crash into me.Just then something came crashing into me.What a coincidence.  
  
I was slammed to the ground and my body gave away to the impact.I lay there as if paralized.Everthing was spinning so fast.I heard a man's voice ask"Are you okay miss?Hold on,I'm so sorry."I then felt myself being lifted up and carried."woah.Your as light as a feather."The voice said again.Something else was said but I couldn't hear.I was too busy feeling hunger,pain,and dizziness altogether as I fell to the darkness.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Flashback:  
  
"Aliah?Aliahxia Sealie?Where are you?"Cried out a beautiful elf woman.She had silver hair to her feet and was dressed in white.Her snow white flesh shown brighter in the forest that was made up of white silver trees.She shivered in the snow.Her hand reached up around her silver cloak and pulled it tighter around her.Her silver eyes darted from trees to trees looking for her four year old daughter.She turned as she heard a rustle in the trees.Then from behind she heard a small cry."Mama?Mama!"Forgetting the sudden movements in the bush before her, she turned in relief that she had found her daughter."Mama!"Her daughter cried as she ran to her mother.But then in a flash moment a yellow eyed monster jumped out and attacked her mother.It ripped the woman's flesh and red liquid spilled upon the white snow..  
  
The young girl stood in fright.Then she heard sounds of arrows being shot.Within a flash second an arrow shot through the monster's head and it fell to the ground dead. Her mother layed there drenched in blood bleeding and calling out to her."MAMA!"she cried as she ran to her dying mother.  
  
"Mama!"she sobbed.  
  
"Sh......My young one....."Her mother choked out while breathing heavily."Remember my child...Remember these elven words.Elven spells...Equil eras lerna ojjooh kalssah reyss..."She choked out the last words then closed her eyes never to awaken.  
  
"she's gone..."a voice said from behind her."there's no use crying now."She turned and glanced up at the person.It was one of the gaurdian elves from the Everlast circle.The warriors who has come to age all have a silver mark on their forhead.He looked down sadly at her.  
  
"What is to become of the child Namen?"asked one of the gaurdians.  
  
"The child with silver hair...isn't there a prophesy about it?"Cried another.Mumurs washed among them.There were twelve of them in all,surrounding her.  
  
"Yes,it was said that the day blood sheds on silver white.It makes sense now."Cried out another.  
  
"Let me see your wrists child!"The one called Namen cried out.He grabbed the child's wrist and twisted it up to see.The child winced in pain."Sure enough,she has the mark."he said softly.  
  
The whispers died down to a deep silence.  
  
Then Namen spoked again."The child will come and train with us.She will learn from the best there is."  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
"Mama!"I yelled.My eyes fluttered open in an instant and I found myself sitting upright panting and covered with sweat.  
  
'Where Am I?'I wondered when I noticed my surroundings.I seemed to be in a small cottage.There was a warm fire blazing on the hearth and a sword hung on the wall.Shadows danced on the walls.There was a crunching of footsteps that sounded as if someone was coming to the door.Out of instinct I grabbed the sword and stood behind the door.My body still felt shakey and weak.Whether or not the person had helped me, I couldn't risk it.They might be spies from the dark Elf for all I know.  
  
The door opened and I pulled the sword over the person's throat.I stepped out from behind the door and found myself standing face to face with then most handsome man I had ever met.His deep blue eyes seeped deep into mine.He had dark black hair,as dark as night.Within a flash he disarmed me.After years of training a stranger had disarmed me.I stood and blinked in stupidity as I took in what just happened.  
  
"He is a great fighter..."I thought.I was already able to tell that he is of the most skilled man I have ever met.Better than Namen even.He laughed at me.It was not a spiteful laugh but a laugh at a good joke type of laugh.His eyes sparkled and his voice rang out merrily.  
  
"Strange of you to try and kill me.I did rescue you from the street you know."He said, smiling still.  
  
"after you came crashing into me murderously."I came back at him.He laughed again.  
  
"Who are you?"I asked.  
  
"I am-  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Sorry,story stops there...who is this unknown stranger?Why did he crash into her?Who is she really?What does this all have to do with ella enchanted?If I get enough review then I'll post up the next chapter! 


	2. Danger insearching

wow...so much reviews...by the way,sorry that I took so long to update,my computer was being cruel and and unfair.well...I hope I get more and more reviews!Like 1000000 more!Hehehe...more....and more...and more....and..more.....  
  
Ya know I have a strange feeling someone reviewed me more times than they should have...Not that I'm complaining....Just curious :-0  
  
Thanks for the reviews!!!  
  
By the way,I hope this chapter doesn't suck,I hate it when the first chapter turns out to be good and then the next is really stupid.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
"I am..."he paused for a moment."Valen"then he smiled at me.A mischievious yet warm glint in his eyes.  
  
"Now who are you milady?"  
  
"My name is Aliah"  
  
"Aliah?What a lovely name."He smiled down at me.  
  
"May I ask who you really are?I presume you are a knight."  
  
He shook his head."That I am not.I'm just a common man who works for his food and shelter."He didn't ask who I was.He just continued smiling at me.  
  
I cocked my head to the side in a thoughtful expression.Noting the fact that he was a refined gentleman who seemed to be brought up courtly.It made no sense to me what so ever that he was living in a rotting dusty cottage.I frowned at him.I wanted to say something but decided against it.He had his secrets and I had mine.Still,that didn't keep me from frowning.He frowned back at me.My stubborn self didn't let me look away.It was quiet for a while,both of us still frowning at each other, unblinking.It was really amusing me,I might have even broken out in fits of laughter if I was not so stubborn.  
  
"You have beautiful silver eyes."Valen said ending the silence.I blushed and turned away.  
  
"well then again I've seen better."he said thoughtfully,an arrogant air about him.I take back what I had thought earlier.Refined indeed,what a jerk.  
  
I quickly turned around to the insult."Well I've seen people with better manners.Tell me,do people around here talk through their asses all the time?"  
  
"maybe..."he said the same mischievious glint in his eyes.  
  
I looked in awe at him.I guess he doesn't have any manners at all!I can't believe I actually thought he was brought up as a gentlemen.I shook my head and mubbled silently to myself then I headed towards the door.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" he asked.  
  
"Away from you!"I said and opened the door.The moment the cold, night wind hit me I felt faint.Dizziness washed over me again.  
  
"Suit yourself"I heard him say through the slight ringing in my ear.I leaned my back against the door.My body threatened to fall forward,then I felt two warm hands hold me up.  
  
"Are you alright?"Valen asked,his voice was gentle.  
  
"I.........hungry.."Was all I could say.He laughed.  
  
"Why didn't you just say something?"  
  
He led me over to the table and gave me some warm bread and cheese.He then made me some warm poridge.I ate greedily.My strength returning to me.  
  
After I was done I got up and patted my full stomache then I went up and headed towards the door once more.Valen grabbed my arm suddenly.  
  
"Your not going out there are you?"  
  
"Yes."I answered, stating the obvious.  
  
"It's dark now,you shouldn't be out on your own."he said sounding a bit worried.  
  
I scoweled at him."I have been on my own for a long time now,I don't think you should worry,I know how to care for myself."  
  
He sighed and nodded,letting go of my hand."If you say so.."  
  
"When I get the money I'll repay you for the food."I told him.  
  
"You don't have to."  
  
"I don't want charity from you.I owe you and I'll pay you back.No matter what."With that I left.  
  
The streets were empty and deserted,that is if you didn't count the beggars sleeping here and there.I wasn't much better off then they are.I passed some children in ragged clothes huddled in an alley.I shook my head.This kingdom was not so different from the one I escaped from.People killed for unknown reasons, leaving behind their children.  
  
I sighed while looking around for a deserted alley to spend the night.  
  
The morning sun rays shone on my face.I yawned and opened my eyes.Sounds of a busy market rose all around.People yelling here and there.  
  
"Fresh baked breads!!!"  
  
"Fine jewelery!This necklace here is perfect for you miss!"  
  
"Fish!Large fresh fish and eels!"  
  
I scrambled up to my feet when I saw some rats running aross the ground.I then walked out of the cold damp alley shivering in my ragged dress.I squinted my eyes through the sunlight and looked around.It was a normal busy day as usuall.I walked through the crowd.Men and women pushing away from me made faces.Most likely from my stench.I sighed and pushed away a lock of my now greesy black hair due to the lack of bathing.  
  
My head jerked towards the left when I heard shouts coming in the distance.People were being shoved aside.I caught a glimpse of tall figures in black robes.My heart began to thunder as I realised they were Hirlan's dark soldiers.I quickly crouched behind some barrels.As they pushed their way roughly forward and stopped a few feet away from where I was hiding.There was about four of them and they were speaking quietly in the elven language.I strained to listen over the commotion.  
  
"Where can that wench be?I was sure they said they saw her come into this town."One of them said.  
  
"Yes,the man distincly said he saw a silver haired girl come here."  
  
"They could've been lieing you fools!I thought you said you were sure she came here!"  
  
"We must find her,we cannot let her find the white mage!"  
  
"I know that you fools!Come on now!We'll search the rest of the town."  
  
With that they left and I breathed a long sigh of relief.  
  
I had to get out of here.They were looking for me obviously.'But how?'I thought'Surely they have the exit routes gaurded.I can't leave now,that would be idiotic.Perhaps I can leave during the night but then I'll have to find a place to hide for the day.Valen,He would help.Whether he wants to or not.'  
  
I silently crept through the streets hiding myself in the crowd.I learned long ago that the most dangerous spot to be is the safest.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
So....hehehe...um...uh....Like it?(nervously smiles)p...pl..please r..r.review... 


End file.
